Into the Night
by apocalypseHunter
Summary: AU One-shot Songfic: Kenshin just broke up with his girlfriend, Tomoe, and Sano takes him out to the bar to get his mind off of it. Misao brings a friend who insists on dancing with him. Song is Into the Night by Santana. Hope you enjoy it.


AN: Ok, found the song, fell in love with it, instantly thought of the KaoruxKenshin pairing, and wa la! An AU songfic. Be gentle, I'm still getting used to writing again.

P.S. If you want to listen to the music while you read, you'll know when to start it, it's actually in the story. And I am fully aware that some of the culture is mixed, but this is my story, so I can do that. :D

Disclaimer: I own neither Rurouni Kenshin nor Into the Night by Santana, though that would be pretty awesome.

* * *

**Into the Night**

Kenshin sat silently brooding at the booth in the back of the bar. Once again, he went over the reason why he was actually there to begin with. He had just broken up with his girl friend, Tomoe, and Sano, his best friend (though that would probably change soon) brought him here to get his mind off of her.

The room pounded with music and disorienting lights flew around the room as he twirled the forgotten beer in it's glass and sniffed at it. He didn't even like drinking. He didn't mind it, but preferred to stay away from it. He only bought the beer in hopes that it would somehow muffle his feelings, but one sip just made it worse. Kenshin guessed a part of him came because he really did want to forget about _her. _

The air shifted and Kenshin vaguely noted Sano had sat down across from him. He didn't bother looking up, already knowing the look Sano would have on his face.

"Come on, Kenshin. Live a little. I know it still hurts, but I brought you here so you could _forget about it!_" he scowled, then sighed. "Can you at least _pretend _you're having a good time?"

Kenshin finally looked up at his friend only to be met with a half scowl and half concerned look. "No." Simple.

Sano sighed. "Fine, but you can't say I didn't try."

"Try what?"

Sano and Kenshin looked up to see Aoshi and Misao hovering over their table. Aoshi had his characteristic unemotional blankness on his face while Misao, who had asked the question, looked happily curious.

"Kenshin's being an idiot and won't have fun cuz he's still pouting over his break up with Tomoe," Sano explained casually.

Kenshin growled. "I'm not pouting."

Sano waved a dismissive hand. "Whatever you say."

Misao took this moment to step in with a disappointed look on her face. "Aw, come on, Kenshin. It's already been two weeks. You can't tell my you're still hung up on that, are you?" Kenshin stayed silent, to which Misao sighed, then brightened suddenly as an idea passed through her head. "Well, you know, I brought a new friend of mine here with us. I could introduce her." Misao wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Kenshin's brow furrowed in a scowl. "Misao, I'm just not interested in anyone right now, ok?"

Misao sighed. "Fine. But you could at least meet her. She's gonna be hanging out with us anyway." Kenshin just continued to glare at his drink with darkening amethyst eyes. "Oh! There she is! Kaoru! Over here!"

Kenshin looked up to see Misao waving her hands and followed her line of sight. His eyes stopped on a young girl, probably a little younger than him, with raven black hair and a slim figure. Her face lit up at seeing her friend and she expertly made her way through the crowd to their table. When she got close enough he could see that she had beautiful sapphire eyes, high cheek bones, full lips covered in a little bit of lip stick, and a little make up that still showed her true beauty. She wore a modest skirt and blouse, but showed just enough and clung to just the right places to leave the mind guessing. She walked with confidence and a grace that suggested she practiced the old art of kendo. All in all, she was an amazing sight to see.

"Hey, Misao, Aoshi," she greeted each in turn.

"Jou-chan!" Sano stood up and hugged the new girl in a familiarity that confused and angered Kenshin. His eyes widened and he shook his head. What was he thinking?

"Hey, Sano! God, I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" she asked.

"Same old, same old," he shrugged.

She grinned. "Still getting into fights?"

He winked. "You betcha."

The new girl, Kaoru, he guessed, turned to look at him like she was just noticing him for the first time. "Hello, I'm Kamiya Kaoru." She stuck out her hand in an offering to shake.

Kenshin reluctantly took it and shook it once. "Himura Kenshin."

Misao was practically glowing. "Ok! So now that we all know each other, what do you say we all go dance?" Without waiting for an answer, she dragged Aoshi with her into the heated press of people towards the dance floor, and he willingly followed.

"I'm gonna go see if I can find the lady-doctor somewhere," Sano said, standing. "I'm pretty sure she was here some time ago." He sauntered off, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru standing there awkwardly.

After a few awkward attempts to start a conversation Into the Night by Santana started playing and Kaoru's eyes lit up. "Oh I love this song! Kenshin, can you please come dance with me?" Kaoru's innocent glee made it difficult to say no to, and after only a brief hesitation, he nodded and stood, leading her to the dance floor.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
__It was easy to tell  
__It was love from above  
__That could save me from hell_

The lyrics started. Kaoru let go of his hand and easily fell into the rhythm of the music, swaying her hips and dancing with an almost impossible grace.

_She had fire in her soul  
__It was easy to see  
__How the devil himself  
__Could be pulled out of me_

Kaoru, still dancing, pulled Kenshin into the crowd with her and continued to dance, encouraging him to do so as well.

_There were drums in the air  
__as she started to dance  
__Every soul in the room  
__Keeping time with their hands_

Kenshin heard the sound of a clapping rhythm and drums in his ears. Just like the song. Hesitantly, he started dancing as well. Kaoru smiled at him and helped him along, all the while keeping the beat herself.

_And we sang:  
__Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
__And the voices rang  
__Like the angels sing_

_We're singing:  
__Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
__And we danced on  
__Into the Night_

_Ay oh ay oh  
__Ay oh ay oh  
__And we danced on  
__Into the Night_

As the music and the grace of Kaoru's dancing got to him, Kenshin slowly loosened up and got more into the music. Kaoru giggled in happiness and boldly wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck, pulling him closer to her. Kenshin reciprocated by placing his hands on her waist.

_Like a piece to the puzzle  
__That falls into place  
__You could tell how we felt  
__From the look on our faces_

Kenshin finally realized he was smiling. For the first time in weeks he was smiling and having fun. He even forgot what it was that upset him earlier, and let himself get lost in the music and Kaoru's own smile.

_We were spinning in circles  
__with the moon in our eyes  
__No room left to move  
__in between you and I_

Kenshin spun Kaoru in circles to go with the song, her laughter echoing in his ears. Once they recovered they pressed themselves closer and continued their dance.

_We forgot where we were  
__And we lost track of time  
__And we sang to the wind  
__As we danced through the night_

The room disappeared. The other bodies, other noise, it was all gone. The only things there were the music and each other. They smiled and opened their mouths to sing:

"_And we sang:  
__Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
__And the voices rang  
__Like the angels sing_

_We're singing:  
__Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
__And we danced on  
__Into the Night_

_Ay oh ay oh  
__Ay oh ay oh  
__And we danced on  
__Into the Night_

_And we danced on  
__Into the Night"_

Kenshin and Kaoru's breaths came out in short gasps, but neither really paid attention or cared. They were too lost in the music.

_Like a gift from the heavens  
__It was easy to tell  
__It was love from above  
__That could save me from hell_

_She had fire in her soul  
__It was easy to see  
__How the devil himself  
__Could be pulled out of me_

Kenshin realized how true the lyrics were. He himself could easily see the fire in Kaoru's soul, and it made him feel alive and free. He never wanted that feeling to leave. He was determined to keep it there forever.

_There were drums in the air  
__As she started to dance  
__Every soul in the room  
__Keeping time with their hands_

Kaoru and Kenshin just barely realized they were the only ones on the dance floor now. Everybody else was watching and clapping along with the drums. Cheering them on. But they barely noticed. Everybody sang out:

_And we sang:  
__Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
__And the voices rang  
__Like the angels sing_

_We're singing:  
__Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
__And we danced on  
__Into the Night_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
__And we danced on  
__Into the night_

_We're singing:  
__Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
__And we danced on  
__Into the night_

As the song slowed, so did their movements. Both were sweating and panting from their heated dance. Kenshin thought that it just made Kaoru all the more beautiful. They stared at each other.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
__(Ay oh ay oh)  
__Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
__(Ay oh ay oh)_

_Singing:  
__Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay  
__(Ay oh ay oh)_

Kenshin leaned down and planted a kiss on Kaoru's lips. Not caring about the cheering from their audience. Kenshin only saw her. And that's how it would be from then on.

_And we danced on  
__Into the Night!_

_

* * *

_

AN: *blinks* Wow, I'm actually really proud of that. That surprises me. But, I'm not going to complain! I hope you liked it just as much as I did. If you didn't, that's fine, just if you do decide to tell me so in a review, make it constructive. And If you did like it, still tell me in a review, please! I love those things. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. :D

Anyway, thanks for reading, and for the select few that actually read this AN, I thank you more! Arigatou and sayonara, minna-san!


End file.
